Fluffen Days (Floofn)
Fluffen (Timeline)= Fluffen (full name Fluffen Days) is one of The Kittydog Story's main characters. She is the mother of Crystal Sprinkles and is married to Puppers Nights. Fluffen is described as a crazy, drunken mom, while her partner is described as "soft" and has a soft voice. This makes for a balanced relationship. Fluffen and Puppers seem to be great, supportive parents to Crystal. Fluffen tolerates her daughter's love intrest, Pancake (Boob), but doesn't really like him and gets disturbed by him easily. History Not much is known about Fluffen's early life, but it is known that she was born from Puffle, her other mother being Asha and her brother being Nyanyel. One day, she met Puppers, they fell in love, and had a daughter, Crystal, with him. The Kittydog Story Comic WARNING: This section contains SPOILERS for The Kittydog Story Comic. Fluffen's Shushy Time Fluffen approaches Puppers and starts screaming about her discovery of a clip. She begins to vibrate rapidly, making Puppers amused but a little annoyed. Puppers takes the clip from her, and she calms down immediately to ask what him what he's doing. Puppers grabs Fluffen and attaches the clip to her, then she starts repeating "Mama Knows Best" and falls down. Puppers thinks that this is cute. Panels 20-25 Fluffen appears by opening a door that leads to the Worldbox room, asking Pancake and Crystal why they're there energetically. When Crystal tells her to shut up with a swear involved, Fluffen asks who taught her "such naughty words". Crystal confirms that she taught her, and Fluffen starts to scream. Personality Fluffen is a crazy, energetic, kind, sassy, and somewhat snarky cat. She loves clouds, which are her element, and lying on them. She has been shown getting drunk, but she does not seem to be an alcoholic. She screams a lot. She is very romantic with Puppers and never doubts their relationship. Appearance Fluffen is a pink cat with white cloud markings all over her body. Her inner ears, ear tips, eyes, tail tip, and paws are all a stronger shade of pink. She has very pale pink fluff on her chest. Fluffen's tail starts out as white that slowly turns into a strong shade of pink at the end. Her front main paw pads are white and cloud-shaped, and her back main paw pads are heart-shaped. Abilities Fluffen can shoot poofy clouds from her paws and stand on clouds too. Relationship with Crystal Crystal has a casual mother-daughter relationship with a bit of sassy personality mix that makes it more interesting. She obviously doesn't hate her mother, and can be very kind to her when not throwing a joking insult. Fluffen loves to tease her daughter about relationships, though she does not really enjoy Boob's company. However, Fluffen and Crystal have been shown making it work and having fun together multiple times. Trivia *Even though Fluffen had ears removed in the past, this defines her as fully cat, not a remover kittydog, as remover kittydogs must have at least one remaining cat and one remaining dog ear, while Fluffen retains neither of the two dog ears she once had. *Fluffen is a cat that is closely related to clouds. *Fluffen likes lollipops. *Fluffen is a member of The Cool Floops. *It has been hinted that at first, Puppers had an unrequited crush on Fluffen, and it was not returned until later on. *Fluffen, like Crystal, has a Void universe form known as Floofn. *Before Crystal existed, Fluffen was once a kittydog. That means she still has the genes of a kittydog, and that may also have influenced Crystal's species. *Fluffen hates chess, due to her brother's talent for it. Gallery |-|Floofn (Void)= Floofn is a pink cat who is the mother of Cruffle and the lover of Nights. History Not much is known about Floofn's early life, but at some point she fell in love with Nights and gave birth to Cruffle. Personality Floofn seems much more calm then her Timeline form. She can be lonely without other people, so she is likely social Appearance Floofn is a light pink cat with white cloud markings all over her body. Her ear tips, tail tip, and front paws are rose pink. She has hot pink eyes and her main paw pads are heart-shaped. She is sometimes drawn with blue, space-patterned wings. Abilities Floofn's abilities are unknown, but she possibly has the same ability as her Timeline form: shooting clouds from her paws and standing on clouds. Trivia * She was originally named Lovn. Gallery Imaginationlovn.png traditional floofn.jpg Category:Characters Category:Felines (Cats) Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Female Category:Mothers Category:Kittydog Story Comic Characters Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe